Crazy In Love!
by Vegena
Summary: This is a song fic about Bulma love for Vegeta. It is based on the song 'Crazy In Love' by Beyonce. Hope you enjoy it!


Iam not making any money from writing fanfiction. So please dont sue me! and Iam really sorry if you have used this song for a fanfic SORRY! but please dont sue.  
  
Authors Notes: This is all about Bulma's Feelings for Vegeta. It is a one- sided song. Dedicated to Bulma Briefs. Enjoy! "..." Talking  
  
*...* Thinking  
  
^...^ Song  
  
(...) Aurthors notes, to the readers.  
  
^It's so crazy right now!  
  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,  
  
It's ya boy, young.^  
  
^You ready?  
  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no (Repeated) Yea, history in the making,  
  
Part 2, it's so crazy right now^  
  
Bulma woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, ringing in her ears.  
  
"Stupid clock!" She mumbled, then switched off her alarm.  
  
She so badly needed to sleep. But she could'nt.  
  
She needed to get into work, and start the day.  
  
She walked into the bathroom. Steam covered the bathroom mirror. But one thought enters her mind.  
  
*Vegeta* he must be training. She smiles to her self. She undresses and put the shower on. As she removed the steam from the mirror, she saw her beautiful reflection shinning right at her.  
  
Last night started off to be a nightmare, and ended up as a dream come true. She could still remember the agument.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma stepped out of the bathroom. Her prediction was right.  
  
She walked down to the gravity room and knocked loudly.  
  
"Vegeta" She knocked again "Vegeta get your stupid ass out here NOW!"  
  
Vegeta open the door and emerge from the gravity room.  
  
"What is it woman? Cant you see im training. You know those androids will be here soon?!"  
  
"Of course I do, you jack-ass!" she shouted and pushed her way into the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind them and turned to face 'His blue hair wench'  
  
"I have something to tell you" she stuttered. She didnt know how to tell him that  
  
both there lives where going to change. Big time.  
  
"Well hurry up woman, I dont have all day"  
  
"Keep your pants on" she snaped. "Ok" she breathed "Here goes"  
  
Vegeta waited. What was so important for her to come storming in while he was training?  
  
"Well...im pregnant!" Bulma closed her eyes. She didnt want to look at Vegeta's face. She was ready for a shouting match. But it never came.  
  
*Did he even hear me...men* She opened her eyes to tell him again, but stopped when she saw the look on his face.  
  
He was pall white and his mouth was hanging open. His dark black eyes were wide.  
  
^I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
  
Just how your love your doing no one else can.^  
  
She looked deep into his eyes. His eyes could never lie to her. She knew him to well.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
She moved to touch him, but he stepped back. He turned a round to face the wall.  
  
Not looking into his mates eyes.  
  
"Say something" She was now crying. She loved Vegeta to much to give him up.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Vegeta broke Bulma's thoughts. He turned back to face her.  
  
She looked like an angel with her green long hair tied up in a messy pony tail and her bright blue eyes, shinning at him.  
  
"What do you mean" She looked at him. She was scared. She knew what Vegeta meant but didn't want to acknowlege it.  
  
"You know what I mean woman, are YOU going to raise the child?"  
  
Bulma's eyes went wider. 'You' not us but 'You'. By her self, without a father figure.  
  
"What do you mean ' You'. You are gonna help, right!?"  
  
Vegeta didnt answer. He stood there in silence.  
  
"Well answer me" Bulma was now starting to shout.  
  
"ANSWER ME VEGETA...are you going to help?!"  
  
No answer!  
  
^Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)^  
  
"Your not going to. Are you?" That was it she was about to run towards the door, but something grabbed her arm.  
  
"Listen to me, woman. I no father. Your better off with out me!" They starred into each other eyes.  
  
Dark, coal black, fighting with bright ocean blue.  
  
"No" Bulma broke the silence.  
  
"Im not" she broke her arm away from Vegeta's and walked out of the door, crying. Never looking back.  
  
^Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.^  
  
~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~  
  
She cried all night. She stepped into the hot shower.  
  
She smiled.  
  
That was only the beginning of the agument what came next was more passionate and loving.  
  
She smiled remembering last night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran to THEIR room and fell on the bed.  
  
She grabbed the pillow and started to cry. She cried for hours and hours on end,  
  
Until...  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK' Bulma looked over at the door. *Who is that?*  
  
"Go away, Im not in the mood"  
  
"Woman" A gruff voice said threw the door. It was Vegeta.  
  
*Why the hell is he here?*  
  
"Go away Vegeta. Your the last person I want to see"  
  
^When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,^  
  
"Woman, I need to talk to you" Bulma sniffed. She loved him so much and a big part of her told her she always will.  
  
"Woman" Bulma's heart broke. How could she say no. She walked over to the door.  
  
She tried to open it, but it was locked. She must of been to upset to of realised that she bolted the door.  
  
Slowly she unlocked the door and open it. There was Vegeta standing right in front of her.  
  
^The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
  
But I still don't understand,  
  
Just how the love your doing no one else can.^  
  
He stepped into the room.  
  
He placed his hands on her hips, pushing her into the room with him.  
  
"Woman...dont be mad with me" He moved his head closer to hers.  
  
She pulled away and turned away from him.  
  
Tears excepted her eyes, once more.  
  
"What do you expect?" she turned back round.  
  
"For me to say 'Ok Vegeta, you win. I will raise OUR child by my self' !"  
  
"Woman" His tone went to soft to angry.  
  
"No dont say anything, just...just...leave me alone, please!" She felt to strong arms circle her stomach.  
  
^Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)^  
  
"You should no I cant do that" She felt his lips touch her skin. His warm breathe caressed her neck. She loved his touch. So warm, so gentle.  
  
"No" she pulled away slowly and walked to the closed patio window.  
  
"I cannot and will not raise our child without a father. I can't handle it"  
  
Again she felt a warm feeling from behind her. Vegeta was standing behind her.  
  
She could feel it.  
  
^Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.^  
  
"Woman, you are strong. You can do anything" Vegeta's breathe tickle her ear. She turned round.  
  
"And so can you" She looked deeper into his eyes. He was scared. Vegeta has always told her that eyes are the door way to the soul.  
  
"You can fight the strongest warriors and your'e still alive. But you can't be a father"  
  
They were slient once more.  
  
Then before Bulma knew what was happening.  
  
Vegeta had her in a passionte kiss.  
  
His tong explored every part of her beautiful mouth.  
  
Bulma returned the kiss.  
  
(Here comes the long bit) ^Check it, let's go  
  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo, a star like Ringo, roll like ??  
  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
I been realer the game's over,  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma couldnt stop thinking about that kissed, that they shared.  
  
It was so passionte, so meaning full. So not 'Vegeta' like.  
  
Bulma loved it when Vegeta showed her a part of him. That no one has ever seen before.  
  
It was what makes their love special.  
  
She climbed out of the shower.  
  
She walked over to the bathroom mirror and brushed her teeth.  
  
She couldnt think of a more perfect way to end an agument.  
  
^Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
  
HEY!^  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma couldnt help but kiss back, she loved him.  
  
Deeper and deeper the kiss became.  
  
Before Bulma knew it she was walking towards the bed.  
  
*No, I can't do this* She stopped.  
  
She looked at Vegeta's shocked face.  
  
"I...can't. If you are not going to help raise our child then I dont want anything sexual to do with you"  
  
She stepped back and crossed her arms.  
  
"You cant be serious?" Bulma raised her right eye brow. Vegeta's face was full of shock.  
  
^Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)^  
  
"Perfectly" Bulma moved away and sat on the bed. "In fact i've never been so serious in my whole life"  
  
She watched Vegeta's facile expression change.  
  
Angry to sad. Sad to happy. And then, confused!  
  
What was he thinking?  
  
He stod there. Slient.  
  
"Well are you going to say anything?"  
  
Vegeta was about to say something, but he closed his mouth.  
  
Then he walked out. Closing the door behind him.  
  
Leaving a very shocked Bulma sitting on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Man I was shocked!* She finished brushing her teeth, then she walked out of the bathroom to get changed.  
  
She picked out her clothes for work, and then dressed in them.  
  
As she got dressed she walked over to her bed. Her pillow was still wet from all the crying that she did.  
  
*Man, Im glade Vegeta stopped me. I could of drowned* She laughed to her self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma cried into her pillow.  
  
She had to get over him, for their un-borned child's sake.  
  
No not 'Theirs'. Her un-borned child's sake.  
  
After hours of crying Bulma feel asleep.  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK'  
  
*...Who the hell is that?*  
  
She looked at her clock. 3.35am. *Bloody hell!*  
  
"Who is it?" She mumble  
  
"Woman, can I come in?"  
  
It was Vegeta. No one else was stupid enough to call her 'Woman'  
  
"It is your room as well Vegeta. Well for the mean time" she replied  
  
Vegeta enter the room. His eyes were blood shock red.  
  
His cheaks were red and he was breathing out of time, like he had just ran around the world. Or he was very nervous.  
  
"Woman..I...I...I need to tell you something"  
  
Bulma sat up.  
  
Vegeta moved in front of Bulma.  
  
He kneed in front of her knees and held her hands with his.  
  
"Wom...Bulma..this is somethings I cannot do" Bulma looked into his eyes.  
  
She didnt like what she saw.  
  
Mixed emotions were flowing threw him.  
  
She wanted to hold him and tell him that it would be ok.  
  
That she would helped him become a father.  
  
"Ve..." But Bulma was cut off by Vegeta's finger to her lips.  
  
"Dont say anything...I need to say this"  
  
He romoved his finger from her warm lips and started to talk again.  
  
"I had never had a father figure to look up too.  
  
No one was ever there for me, when I was in trouble or sad.  
  
I could turned to no on.  
  
For the fear that they though I was weak. But then I met you.  
  
And my life changed, for the better"  
  
Bulma wanted to say something so badly but she listen to his sad tale, until he was ready to stop.  
  
"I couldnt help but fall in lo...have emotions for you." He changed his wording.  
  
"And now with a baby on the way. Our baby."  
  
*Our baby...I liked the sound of that* Bulma thought.  
  
"I think it is very important...for him to have a father figure. And if its a girl then considering that she will have her mothers looks then...  
  
Someone is going to have to lock her in her room when she wants to go on dates."  
  
Bulma giggled.  
  
"So does this mean...that you will help me?"  
  
"I will help you to raise OUR child"  
  
That was what she wanted to hear.  
  
Bulma jumped into Vegeta's arms and kissed him.  
  
Hands felt each other up. Tongs explored each others mouths and body.  
  
Clothes wear ripped. Screams of pleasure were heard threw Capsle Court's, once slient halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*That was the best night of my life*  
  
Bulma was now the happiest woman on God's earth.  
  
She looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful.  
  
She was ready for work. And had a smile to match her beauty.  
  
Suddley Capsle Court was rumbling.  
  
The building was shaking.  
  
"What the hell is happening?"  
  
Bulma to the floor. Then it clicked.  
  
*The space ship...Oh please God no!*  
  
She ran to the window and open the patio door.  
  
She looked over the balcony.  
  
No space ship. Silence in the Gravity room.  
  
And most importantly. No Vegeta!  
  
"NO!"Bulma walked back into her bedroom.  
  
She fell onto the bed. "He promised"  
  
"How could he?" She began to cry once more .  
  
Then she saw it a white piece of paper sat neatly on her bedside table.  
  
She wiped her tears away.  
  
She picked it up.  
  
On the front it read, Bulma.  
  
She opened the piece of folded paper.  
  
^Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!) Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now ^  
  
'Bulma,  
  
I will be back. Im not giving up this easily.'  
  
Bulma laughed out loud and held the piece of paper to her heart.  
  
Sudenly Bulma's mother was herd threw the door. "Bulma honey, did you feel that? Honey are you alright?" She herd her mother say sweetly threw the door.  
  
"Yeh mum, Im fine. Never felt better!"  
  
Bulma got up.  
  
She knew he would be back.  
  
^Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.^  
  
After all, Vegeta has never run away from a good fight.  
  
And he doesnt intent to start now.  
  
Hoped you like it. Its not as good as it could of been. Please review me, I would loved to know what you think. Thanks for reading.  
  
Vegena  
  
~~X~~ 


End file.
